Benjamin Linus
| Głównie= | Name=Benjamin Linus | Nazwisko=Linus | Status=Żyje | Wiek=ok. 40 lat | Aktor=Michael Emerson }} Benjamin Linus to domniemany lider Innych. Udawał przed rozbitkami Henry'ego Gale'a. Utrzymuje, że spędził na Wyspie całe swoje życie, co jest kłamstwem, gdyż urodził się niedaleko Portland. Został złapany przez Danielle Rousseau, gdy wpadł w zastawioną przez nią pułapkę. Wkrótce został przeniesiony do zbrojowni w Łabędziu, gdzie próbowano ustalić czy jest jednym z Tamtych. Utrzymywał, że jest niewinnym człowiekiem, który podczas podróży z żoną (balonem, przez Pacyfik) rozbił się na Wyspie. Wkrótce potem został uwolniony przez Michaela. Jego prawdziwe imię poznaliśmy w odcinku A Tale of Two Cities, zaś jego nazwisko w The Glass Ballerina. Zdaje się być liderem Innych, mimo, że Juliet twierdzi, iż jest ktoś wyżej postawiony niż on. Jest synem Rogera Linusa i Emily. Jego matka zmarła przy porodzie. Przed katastrofą thumb Ben utrzymuje, że na Wyspie przeżył całe życie. Twierdzi też, że jako jeden z niewielu sposród Innych na Wyspie się urodził. Wszystko to okazuje się nieprawdą w odcinku The Man Behind the Curtain. Kłamie, by coś osiągnąć, lecz nie znamy jeszcze dokładnie jego zamiarów. W odcinku The Man Behind the Curtain dowiadujemy się wielu rzeczy na temat jego dzieciństwa. Ben narodził się przedwcześnie, gdy jego matka była w 7 miesiącu ciąży. Zaraz po wydaniu go na świat, zmarła. Ostatnich tchem powiedziała mężowi, by nazwał syna Benjamin. Ben przybył na wyspę wraz z ojcem gdy miał kilkanaście lat. Ben spotkał na wyspie Annie, z którą bardzo się zaprzyjaźnił. Prawdopodobnie mowa była o niej, gdy wspominano, że Ben był zakochany. Roger nieszczególnie kochał swojego syna, nigdy nie pamiętał o jego urodzinach i często obwiniał go za śmierć matki. Pewnego razu Ben ujrzał za barierą dźwiękową swoją matkę, co wydaje się dość dziwne, bo od dawna nie żyła. Ben miał dość sytuacji z ojcem i przechodząc przez ogrodzenie, wybiegł poza teren wioski innych w poszukiwaniu wcześniej spotkanej matki. Spotkał tam Richarda i poprosił go, by ten zabrał go ze sobą. Akcja przenosi się do czasu ok. 10-20 lat w przód. Ben wraz z agresorami za pomocą gazu musztardowego dokonuje masakry pracowników Dharmy włączając w to swojego ojca i zaczyna rekrutować nowe osoby na wyspę. W odcinku Every Man for Himself Ben przyprowadza Sawyera na szczyt góry, pokazując mu Wyspę, na której rozbił się Lot 815. Mówi również, że z wysepki na której się znajdują nie ma ucieczki. Na Wyspie Jako więzień Henry'ego poznajemy w odcinku One of Them, gdy wpada w pułapkę zastawioną przez Danielle. Zostaje również zraniony przez jej strzałę i zaciągnięty do bunkra. Francuzka ostrzegła rozbitków, żeby nie wierzyli w jego opowieści. right|thumb|200px|Ben chwilę po złapaniu Mężczyzna przedstawiał się jako Henry Gale z Minnesoty, który rozbił się na Wyspie ze swoją żoną, Jennifer. Podczas, gdy Locke i Sayid nie wierzą przybyszowi, Jack bierze pod uwagę możliwość, że mężczyzna mówi prawdę. "Henry" utrzymywał, że jego żona umarła od tajemniczej choroby. Początkowo postanowiono, żeby nie mówić reszcie rozbitków o więźniu, jednakże Sayid wkrótce zdradził tę tajemnicę Charliemu. Później o całej sprawie dowiedzieli się Mr. Eko i Ana-Lucia. Eko wkrótce odwiedza Bena i wyjawia mu, że pierwszej nocy na Wyspie zabił dwóch Innych. Po chwili odcina sobie z brody dwa warkoczyki. "Henry", by udowodnić swoje zeznania, rysuje mapę prowadzącą do miejsca, w którym rozbił się balon i w którym pochował swoją żonę. Sayid, Ana-Lucia i Charlie wyruszyli więc na ekspedycję mającą na celu odszukać wrak balonu. Odnaleźli zarówno wrak, jak i miejsce pochówku Jennifer, lecz Sayid - mając wciąż wątpliwości - rozkopał grób. Okazało się, że istotnie znajduje się tam ciało, lecz nie kobiety, tylko mężczyzny o imieniu Henry Gale. W międzyczasie w Stacji Łabędź została przeprowadzona procedura lockdown, podczas której nogi Locke'a zostały przygnieciony przez metalowe drzwi. Mężczyzna musiał prosić Bena o wciśnięcie klawisza. Chwilę później do bunkra wróciła ekipa, która wyruszyła do balonu. Sayid oświadczył, że Henry kłamie i gdyby nie Ana-Lucia, zabiłby więźnia. Ben nie jadł ani nie pił przez dwa dni. Twierdził również, że Inni nigdy nie oddadzą rozbitkom Walta, oraz że Mr. Friendly jest w porównaniu do tajemniczego 'Niego' nikim. Mężczyzna prawdopodobnie wiedział, że Jack i Locke często mają skrajnie różne opinie. Korzystając z tej wiedzy, próbował przekonać Locke'a, że w rzeczywistości to Jack jest prawdziwym liderem. Świadomość, że wcale nie rządzą wspólnie, wyprowadza Locke'a z równowagi. Podczas jednej z wizyt Any-Lucii w zbrojowni, więzień rzucił się na nią oskarżając ją o zabicie Goodwina. Niebezpieczną sytuację przerwał Locke. Jednak w skutku manipulacji Bena Jack nie dowiaduje się o zdarzeniu. Michael wkrótce uwolnił Henry'ego, uprzednio zabijając Anę-Lucię oraz Libby. Jako Tamten W sezonie drugim W Live Together, Die Alone, okazuje się, że Ben jest przywódcą Innych, gdyż nadzorował wymianę rozbitków na Walta. Pytał również Toma, gdzie się podziała jego sztuczna broda. left|thumb|150px|Ben podczas wymiany na [[Pala Ferry]] Dał Michaelowi łódź, dzięki której mógł on wraz z synem odpłynąć z Wyspy. Przekonywał go również, że nigdy nie znajdzie drogi powrotnej na Wyspę. Na pytanie Michaela "kim wy u licha jesteście?" odpowiada "jesteśmy dobrymi ludźmi". Ben utrzymywał, że wyruszył do rozbitków, aby przeciągnąć na swoją stronę Locke'a. Stwierdził też, że On może go zabić za nie wykonanie misji. W sezonie trzecim Jego prawdziwe imię poznajemy dopiero w odcinku A Tale of Two Cities, zaś jego nazwisko w The Glass Ballerina. Dowiadujemy się również, że to on wysłał Ethana i Goodwina do miejsc katastrofy Lotu 815. right|thumb|150px|Guz na kręgosłupie Bena Ben zdaje się grać przez cały sezon; jego śniadanie z Kate było prawdopodobnie w każdym kawałku zaplanowane. Widzimy go też często podczas obserwacji więźniów w pokoju obserwacyjnym, w stacji Hydra. Prosi Jacka o operację oferując mu w zamian powrót do domu. Henry twierdzi, że spędził na Wyspie całe swoje życie, lecz wiemy już, że na wyspie zjawił się w w wieku kilkunastu lat. Jako, że DHARMA rozpoczęła badania w 1970, mężczyzna powinien mieć ok. 45 lat. W Every Man for Himself Jack zauważył zdjęcia rentgenowskie mężczyzny koło czterdziestki z gigantycznym guzem w kręgosłupie. Ben wkrótce się przyznał, że zdjęcia należą do niego. W odcinku I Do, Jack rozpoczął operację mężczyzny. W pewnym momencie zrobił nacięcie na jego nerce, grożąc, że jeśli Inni nie spełnią jego żądań, Ben w ciągu godziny umrze. Rozkazuje uwolnić Kate oraz Sawyera. Podczas operacji Ben budzi się i chce rozmawiać z Juliet, pozwala jej na powrót do domu. Operacja Bena kończy się powodzeniem. Mężczyzna porusza się po niej na wózku inwalidzkim. Dotrzymuje obietnicy pozwalając Jackowi i Juliet opuścić wyspę łodzią podwodną, która niestety zostaje wysadzona przez Johna. Ben pokazuje Locke'owi jego ojca i zmusza go do zabicia go. Gdy ten odmawia pozostawia go w dżungli. Gdy Locke przynosi zwłoki ojca dotrzymuje obietnicy i prowadzi go do Jacoba. Powoduje tym samym bunt wśród innych, którzy przestają słuchać jego poleceń. Prowadzi Johna do zbiorowej mogiły ludzi z dharmy i strzela do niego. W Greatest Hits Ben nakazuje Ryanowi iść do obozu rozbitków dzisiaj w nocy i porwać wszystkie kobiety, na zapytanie dlaczego tak wczesnie odpowiada, że kazał mu to zrobić Jacob. W , gdy dowiaduje się o tym, że Juliet zdradziła Innych, każe Mikhaiłowi popłynąć do podwodnej stacji i zabić Charliego, Bonnie oraz Grete. Następnego dnia idzie wraz z Alex w stronę wieży radiowej aby przekonać rozbitków do oddania telefonów. Zostaje pobity przez Jacka i staje się więźniem. W sezonie czwartym Związany Ben jest wleczony przez Jacka na drugi koniec wyspy. Jako pierwszy zauważa zniknięcie Naomi i to, że Kate zabrała Jackowi telefon satelitarny. Doszedłszy z Danielle do wraku samolotu idzie z grupą Locke'a. Używa swoich gierek słownych na Sawyerze i Johnie. Zauważa, że Charlotte jest uzbrojona. Wyciąga Karlowi broń z kieszeni i prawie zabija Charlotte. Pod koniec odcinka "Confirmed Dead" wyjawia, że ma swojego człowieka na statku. W "The Economist" kpi z Locke'a, że nie może skontaktować się z Jacobem. Później w jego domu Sayid znajduje mnóstwo pieniędzy i paszporty kilkudziesięciu krajów z imieniem i nazwiskiem Benjamin Linus, co pokazuje, że wypływał z wyspy bardzo często. Jest poszukiwany przez Milesa- członka ekipy ratunkowej. W "The Economist" jest więziony w celi pod swoim domem, Locke przynosi mu śniadanie i książki. Spotyka się tam z Milesem, który składa mu propozycję nie do odrzucenia i w zamian rząda 3,2 mln dolarów. W odcinku ,,The Other Woman" zdradza Lockowi kto jest jego szpiegiem na łodzi oraz pokazuje mu taśmę z Widmorem, od tamtej pory przestaje być więźniem i zamieszkuje w Barakach. W odcinku ,,Shape of Thing to Come" Benjamin barykaduje się z resztą rozbitków w swoim domku i widzi śmierć Alex. W wyniku tego wydarzenia wzywa potwora i wraz z rozbitkami opuszcza Baraki. W dżungli Sawyer, Miles, Claire i Aaron odchodzą na plażę a on wraz z Johnem i Hugo ruszają do chatki Jacoba po dalsze instrukcje. Po opuszczeniu wyspy 2005 Po podróży w czasie Ben budzi się na pustyni Sahara. Wygląda tak samo jak w momencie uruchomienia zamarzniętego mechanizmu pod stacją Orchidea 10 miesięcy wcześniej. Zatrzymuje go dwóch tubylców z bronią, jednak Ben szybko ich unieszkodliwia. Udaje się do Tunezji. W hotelu prosi o pokój na nazwisko Dean Moriarty i pyta recepcjonistkę o aktualną datę (co sugeruje, że wiedział, co się wydarzy po przeniesieniu wyspy). W telewizorze stojącym w hotelowym holu zauważa Sayida. Z Tunezjii Ben udał się do Tikrit w Iraku, gdzie z ukrycia obserwował pogrzeb Nadii. Nie tylko on szpiegował - na pogrzebie był też Bakir, agent Widmore'a. Zauważony przez Sayida Ben zasugerował, że to Bakir jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Nadii, na dowód czego pokazał zdjęcie Bakira zrobione przez radar dwie przecznice od miejsca, gdzie ją zamordowano. Na pytanie Sayida w jaki sposób udało mu się opuścić wyspę skłamał, że użył łodzi Desmonda. Niedługo potem Ben namierzył Bakira w jednej z uliczek. Nim zdążyli porozmawiać znienacka pojawił się Sayid, który strzelił Bakirowi w plecy, a następnie opróżnił w niego cały magazynek, zabijając go. Po tym zdarzeniu Ben chciał odejść, jednak Sayid zaproponował współpracę w rozprawieniu się z resztą ekipy Widmore'a. Prawdopodobnie właśnie na tym Benowi zależało. Powiedział Sayidowi, że będą w kontakcie, odchodząc uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. W końcu Ben udał się do Widmore'a osobiście. Zastał go w łóżku z wpół opróżnioną butelką szkockiej. Widmore nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Spytał Bena, czy przyszedł go zabić, na co Ben odpowiedział, że obaj dobrze wiedzą, że nie może tego zrobić. Charles powiedział, że wyspa należy do niego - zawsze należała, a wszystko, co Ben posiada ukradł wcześniej jemu. Ben wyznał, że zamierza zamordować córkę Widmore'a, Penny. Od momentu spotkania w Tikrit Sayid pracował dla Bena jako zabójca, eliminując kolejne osoby z listy. Byli na niej między innymi pan Avellino, oraz "ekonomista". Sayid zawiódł podczas likwidacji ekonomisty wplątując się w romans z Elsą, którą zmuszony był zabić w samoobronie. Gdy okazał żal z powodu jej śmierci Ben powiedział, że ludzie, których ma zabić są źli, i jeśli przeżyją, to "przyjaciele" Sayida będą w niebezpieczeństwie. Dodał też, że ma dla niego nowe zadanie. Gdy Sayid powiedział, że "oni" wiedzą, kto ich szuka, Ben odpowiedział "Dobrze". ("The Economist") 2007 Gdy Jack włamał się do domu pogrzebowego by zobaczyć ciało Jeremy'ego Benthama (aka Johna Locke'a) zastał tam Bena. Zapytał go, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiał z Lockiem i co Locke mu powiedział. Dodał, że Jack może wrócić na wyspę tylko wtedy, kiedy wszyscy, którzy ją opuścili powrócą razem, co znaczy, że ciało Locke'a również musi wrócić. Zasugerował, że pomoże mu pogodzić się z Kate, oraz zna sposób na znalezienie wyspy. ("There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3") Ciekawostki * Jako broni używa 16 calowej (ok. 40.64 cm) teleskopowej pałki * Jest 6 postacią, a zarazem jedyną nie należącą do Szóstki Oceanic która miała flashforward * Jest 24 postacią która miała jakikolwiek flashback * Do tej pory wystąpił w 34 epizodach * W pewnym sensie jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć swoich rodziców: Emily umarła tuż po porodzie, natomiast Roger został zagazowany przez Bena * Powiedział, że nie cierpi igieł, aczkolwiek mógł to powiedzieć tylko dlatego, żeby oszukać Sawyer'a ("Every Man for Himself") * Juliet powiedziała Benowi o jego guzie dzień przed katastrofą ("One of Us"). Jednakże sam Ben powiedział Jackowi "Dwa dni po tym, jak dowiedziałem się, że mam guza na kręgosłupie z nieba spadł neurochirurg" ("The Cost of Living") * Guz Bena znajdował się na kręgu L4 * W szwajcarskim paszporcie Bena fragment numeru seryjnego "HNSO" czyta się podobnie do Hanso * Będąc więźniem rozbitków dostaje do poczytania książkę "Bracia Karamazow", która opowiada o 4 braciach którzy zamordowali ojca. Książka niezbyt przypada mu do gustu więc pyta Locke'a, czy nie mają nic Stephena Kinga ("Maternity Leave"). Trzy miesiące wcześniej Ben opowiedział Juliet o swojej niechęci do jednej z jego książek, "Carrie"("One of Us") * W "Through the Looking Glass" kolor oczu Bena zmienia się z intensywnej zieleni, kiedy zwraca się do Richarda Alperta do szaroniebieskich, kiedy zwraca się do Jacka * Niektórzy fani nazywają go Benry, z powodu wcześniejszego podszywania się pod Henry'ego Gale'a * Pojazdy, które wykorzystano w scenie otwierającej "The Man Behind the Curtain" mogą nas informować o roku urodzin Bena: **anonimowe źródło zbliżone do producentów serialu wyznaje, że zalecono zdobycie samochodów pochodzących z 1963 roku lub starszych do sceny z Portland * W komentarzach sezonu 3 na dvd do odcinka "The Man Behind the Curtain" wyjaśniono, że Ben, jako przywódca Innych oraz Richard Alpert, osoba nominująca przywódcę trzymają się nawzajem w impasie, gdyż jeden wybiera następcę dla drugiego. ** Również w komentarzach producenci opisują rywalizację między Benem a Lockiem jako walkę o tytuł "Wladcy wyspy" Teorie Podróże w czasie 200px|thumb *Dlaczego Ben miał kurtkę z logiem stacji Orchidea w ? **W odcinku The Shape of Things to Come Ben w swoim domu oddziela się od Locke'a i reszty zamykając się w swoim tajnym pokoju. W następnym ujęciu widzimy go na pustyni w kurtce z logiem stacji Orchidea. Może to oznaczać, że Ben ma tajne połączenie z tą stacją (być może nie tylko tą), która ma możliwość przenoszenia ludzi w przyszłość/przeszłość. *** Ben nie był tam przeniesiony była to jego futurospekcja z przeniesienia wyspy z odcinka There's No Place Like Home wskazuje nato to rana na ramieniu od gwoździa w lodowym pokoju oraz jego słowa że już nie wróci na wyspę. **Czy ktoś potwierdził, że to jest logo stacji Orchidea? ***W odcinku There's No Place Like Home logo. ****Właśnie o to chodziło, dopiero w tym odcinku. ***Nawet, jeśli nie, to ta stacja "X" i jej logo występuje właśnie przy wszystkich wydarzeniach związanych z podróżami w czasie. *Dlaczego Ben trzyma różne dowody tożsamości i waluty? ** Gdy przenosi się w czasie, podróżuje za każdym razem do innego państwa. Tożsamość *Jest osobą, której zdjęcie widnieje tu: http://hole3.thehansofoundation.org/ ** Ze wzgledu na wlosy bardzie prawdopodbne wydaje sie to zdjecie http://hole4.thehansofoundation.org/ *Jest wcieleniem Potwora. *Benjamin Linus - teoria wywodząca się z odcinka "The Man Behind the Curtain" - Ben choruje na schizofrenię - Jacob to jego alter ego - krzyczące do Locka - HELP ME! Jacob - to opuszczone i samotne dziecko tkwiące w Benie - dziecko potrzebujące pomocy. Dlatego strzelił do Locka bo ten odkrył, że to On potrzebuje pomocy. A słaby, rozdwojony Ben - nie mógłby być przywódcą Innych. Jako bardzo introwertyczne i wrażliwe dziecko Ben posiada również zdolności telekinetyczne (podobne do tych jakie miał syn Michela - Walt)- to one były powodem szaleństwa przedmiotów w chacie Jacoba w dżungli. *Ben, Potwór i Jacob to jedność (wzorowana na biblijnej Trójcy Świętej ?). Jacob faktycznie może być uosobieniem małego Bena, jego obecna postać ma służyć jako podstawowe 'ciało' , Potwór zaś ma za zadanie 'rozgrzeszać' ludzi na wyspie (teoria Wyspa=Czyściec). Juliet *Jest mężem lub narzeczonym Juliet. (W ujawnione zostało, że Juliet była w związku uczuciowym z Goodwinem.) **Gdy Juliet przynosi Jackowi zupę, Ben z wyrzutem stwierdza: "dla mnie nigdy nie zrobiłaś zupy". ** W odcinku "One of Us" dowiadujemy się, że Juliet miała romans z Goodwinem, tak więc mało prawdopodobne ażeby miała dwóch kochanków w tak małej społeczności. ** W odcinku "The Other Woman" pojawia się całkiem konkretne przypuszczenie, że posłał Goodwin'a do 'ogonowców' bo wiedział, że zginie - miało to na celu pozyskanie Juliet na własność. *Ben jest prawdopodobnie 15 lat starszy od Juliet (wiek aktorów), równie dobrze mógłby być jej ojcem. *Juliet nagrała film nakazujący Jackowi zabić Bena, gdyż to ona chciała być przywódczynią. **Mógł to być też test. Jack prawdopodobnie miał dać Juliet ostateczne potwierdzenie tego, co zrobi. Wówczas Ben wiedziałby, czy doktorowi można ufać. ***Ale czemu w takim razie Juliet stanęła przed 'sądem' ? *Juliet przypomina mu Annie. *Juliet przypomina mu matkę. Różne *Był członkiem grupy, która zabiła prawdziwego Henry'ego Gale'a. *Mógł jakoś włączyć ultrafioletowe światło, by Locke mógł ujrzeć ukrytą mapę, która zaprowadziłaby go do Perły. W Perle mężczyzna miałby stracić wiarę we wciskanie przycisku (i tak też się stało), na czym zależało Benowi. ** Ale wiedział, że kiedy Locke nie wcisnie przycisku to bedzie awaria systemu *** Może chciał zeby rozbitkowie wysadzili bunkier aby nie spędzali czasu na Przycisku. (ale tylko Desmond z rozbitków wiedział o autodestrukcji o czym Ben nie wiedział) **Z tego samego powodu Ben utrzymywał, że nie wcisnął klawisza. **Na mapie było wiele bukrów, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że przez kilka sekund Lock zapamięta właśnie Perłę, było znikome. *Podczas wciskania przycisku, skontaktował się z Innymi i opowiedział o tym, co mu się przytrafiło. **Potwierdzać to może zdanie Ms. Klugh: "nasi ludzie zostali złapani przez waszych". **Ben mógł ruszyć do rozbitków specjalnie, by zostać złapanym. **Ruszył do obozu, by przekonać 'pokojowo' Jacka do operacji. Niestety wpadł w pułapkę Rousseau. ***W takim wypadku czemu jednak nie opowiedział prawdziwego powodu przybycia? *Chciał, by Jack przyłączył się do Innych (zaprowadzenie mężczyzny na pogrzeb, 'szczere' rozmowy z nim). *Może być przybranym ojcem Alex. *Potrafi przewidywać przyszłość. Dzięki podobnym zdolnościom Desmonda rozbitkowie mają szansę wygrać wojnę z Innymi *Ben może być w jakiś sposób związany z katastrofą Lotu 815, nie był bowiem nią szczególnie zaskoczony. Nawet jeśli nie zaplanował katastrofy to (on lub ktoś) mógł ją przewidzieć. Potrzebował kobiet do eksperymentów?, chirurga do wykonania operacji?, udowodnić coś swoim ludziom?. Może współdziałać z Richardem Malkinem, który to kazał Claire lecieć tym samolotem ("do dobrych ludzi") i mówił do Mr. Eko że zbiera informacje o ludziach. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego mimo upływu tak wielu lat od momentu kiedy wykończył swój zespół gazem ani on ani "intruzi" nie postarzeli się. * Dlaczego w odcinku Further Instructions widzimy w wizji Locke'a w Szałasie potu, że Ben działał w ochronie na lotnisku, na co wskazuje jego ubiór z logo i napisem TSA Tansportation Security Administration. **Zdjęcia Bena, na lotnisku w roli pracownika ochrony w wizji Locke'a w szałasie potu http://img108.imageshack.us/img108/4642/pdvd002rq8.pngoraz http://img250.imageshack.us/img250/1520/pdvd003dm4.png *** Być może jest to metafora do tego jakie role pełnią ludzie na wyspie? ****Może to był Ben, i chciał wiedzieć kto wchodzi na pokład? (Co by równało się z rozbiciem na wyspie) * Dlaczego zmienił charakter z małomównego dziecka w gadatliwego dorosłego? ** Być może Jacob tak na niego wpłynął? * Czy pozwolił umrzeć Annie podczas czystki?